Many different types of apparatuses and related methods have involved the use of nanostructures, which are becoming increasingly useful in both existing and developing technologies. For instance, films including nanostructures such as carbon nanotubes and graphene can be useful for applications benefitting from transparent characteristics. Such films can exhibit high conductivity while providing transparency characteristics helpful for many applications.
While useful in a variety of applications, many nanostructure-based apparatuses and films have been limited in application, in a variety of contexts. For instance, flexibility characteristics have been limited, as related to electrical performance and reliability. Further, obtaining desirable characteristics can adversely affect transparency. These and other matters have been challenging to the design, manufacture and implementation of nanostructures.